House of night after burned
by carolyncas
Summary: Its 15 years later and zoeys life seems normal. But what happens when her beloved, Heath, comes back? Especially now that his soul belongs to another. Though now theres another problem. It seems Kalonas sons want revenge for their father. Read on for more
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

Its 15 years later and life seems so peaceful for Zoey. She has her loving warrior, Stark, and her best friend, Stevie Rae, just next door. Though where Zoey is concerned, there is always something just around the corner. Unfortunately for Zoey someone from the past (who she thought was long gone) is back. Her beloved Heath. Though its not her Heath anymore. His soul is owned by another. Not to mention Kalona's sons who want revenge for their father.

I breathed in the smell of spring and of my home. The smell of the lavender that Stark and my friends had planted for me filled the air. My life was so calm now that the world was safe. I walked through corridors that were alive with young fledglings as they rushed to class, everything was so normal. Well as normal as it gets for me, I thought as I walked into my classroom. All of them seemed to be extremely talkative today, gushing over some new guy, most likely.

'Class!' I yelled, attempting to get there attention to no avail. Knowing all to well they wouldn't listen I softly called wind to me and threw it at them. Shocked gasps and shrieks were soon silenced as I successfully called there attention to the front. Having my powers can be really useful I thought.

'Thank you' I said calmly as I thanked wind and said goodbye. 'Now that I have your attention I would like to begin our lesson. Please open your fledgling 101 books to page 51. Today we will be studying the effects and hazards of imprints. For those of you lucky enough to be in my history class we will be studying the battle with Kalona and going on an excursion to the red high priestesses house of night.' The rest of the lesson went on as normal as I explained about imprints. By the end of the lesson I was relaxed again and ready to take a calming break with my warrior. 'I want you all to continue your homework from last week and have it on my desk by tomorrow morning.' I was ready to dismiss the class that second when a hand shot up. I was shocked to realise I did not know this boy, though somehow he felt familiar.

' Yes…….?' I said still frustrated with myself for forgetting his name.

'Simon. Well….. I'm new here and have not been given that assignment' he said. I knew that voice. I couldn't seem to pin point it. Where had I seen him before? It was so frustrating. I looked into his dark blue kind eyes and suddenly I knew. As the world seemed to blacken and tip my own shaky voice managed to answer my own thoughts.

'Heath……………' I whispered and then I fainted.

I woke up in the arms of my warrior. Wow, he is really fast, I thought before I lifted myself up out of his arms. He looked troubled and kept asking if I was alright. I assured him I was and tried to calm myself down. I peered the classroom and was disappointed to find it empty. Was I going insane? I thought. Maybe I imagined it. Well Heath did say he would come back to me. Still how does that explain him being a fledgling? I mentally slapped myself as I recalled Nyx's conversation with me. Of course! She had said his reward is that he was now one of her own! Now I just had to figure out whether I hallucinated it.

'Zoey!' Stark yelled in my face. I pulled myself back into the present and looked into his concerned eyes.

'I'm fine, really', I said for the 5th time. I guess I would have to wait to see if it was true.

'You sure you don't want to rest?' he asked, still concerned. I thought about it for awhile. Well it was the end of my classes today and I do have the excursion tomorrow.

'Okay' I finally said as I started walking in the direction of our room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guyz, this is my first fan fiction story. Please let me know whether to continue.**

I was so exhausted. I fell on the bed, kicked off my shoes and lay under the covers. Soon after Stark slid in next to me and I slid my head onto his shoulder casually. I was so used to him being there. I love him so much. How am I supposed to tell him there is another. I feel like I'm cheating on him by just thinking about Heath (actually Simon). Will he get jealous or angry? _Well he coped well when I had 2 other guys I was dating,_ I thought. _Then again that was 15 years ago. What am I supposed to do?_'Zoey? Are you alright?' Stark said.

'I'm fine' I said, meanwhile trying to calm my emotions down and put up my mental block again. Having a warrior could be really useful as well as annoying.

As soon as Stark was in a deep sleep I sneaked out of the room. I knew I wouldn't sleep so I decided to wander around the grounds and ended up at the place where I first met Kalona and Heath. I sat down just beneath the branches of the battered old tree that had so many memories. I hated this spot and loved it. This was where Heath and I first imprinted and where I met Nala. It was also where Kalona burst from the earth. I hated him so much from taking my Heath away from me. I loved him so much and I knew I would never get him back. Just like Kalona could never get A-ya back. I kept my mental block up while I sobbed over my lost love, Heath, all over again. I wanted to be alone with my memories and love for Heath and at the same time I wanted him here. As if I had called his soul to me I looked up and stared into Simon's eyes.

'Hey. Are you alright?' He asked in such a similar voice I couldn't stop the tears.

'Not really but I will live through it.' I said, knowing that like every battle I would just dodge the bullet or in my case dodge death.

'If you don't mind me asking….. what's wrong?' he said. I just couldn't handle him so close while thinking about Heath. I couldn't believe I had ruined his life. I couldn't forgive myself if I did it again. Though this was some of Heath and I instantly felt comfortable talking to him.

'Do you know about the battle between Kalona and me?' He nodded for me to continue. 'Well… there were a lot of casualties and one specific one, my consort, Heath, was lost. Recently something reminded me of him and all the memories seemed to come back.'

He nodded and sat down beside me. I could feel him near me and that triggered so many memories of when we grew up together sitting and talking. I couldn't control my tears and the sobs that came soon afterwards. I felt his body against me as he hugged me against his chest. I stayed that way, still sobbing against his chest untill it was far too late and I could feel the sun coming up. I pulled back and stared into what used to be brown but now blue eyes of my lost love.

'The suns coming up. Thank you for your comfort.' I said stiffly and walked back to my room to the comfort of my warrior.

**Simons POV**

I watched her walk away and was so confused. I felt like I loved her but how could I? I only just met her! She was so beautiful though and already I felt like I knew her. I shook the thoughts out of my head. _She is the most powerful high priestess in the world, way out of your league. I probably look like a little boy to her!_ I thought as I headed towards my room. As soon as I got there I fell on my bed and fell asleep.

My whole world seemed like an endless pit of darkness. I couldn't feel anything. I started to panic and then the world seem to brighten. Then I heard her voice.

_'Heath. No, you shouldn't be here. Your dead.' She said to me. Except it was not me. I was in another's body. That Heath's body. Where had I heard that before? Suddenly I understood, Heath was her consort who died. Though why was I here? _

_'Zo, this is the otherworld. You're not supposed to be here.' I (or Heath) said. 'You have to go back and defeat Kalona.' Even as I said it I knew I didn't want her to leave. She was my love. My soul mate. I would never forget her. No matter what I wouldn't forget my Zo. I held her in my arms , not wanting to ever let go._

_'I'm sorry Heath. I should have saved you. You should have had a normal life.' She said. As tears ran down her face._

_'No, Zo, don't cry. I love you and I wouldn't have it any other way. I will find you. No matter what I will find a way back to you. I wont forget.' I lent and kissed her on the lips. It was soft and wonderful but I knew this was goodbye. At that moment I was completely consumed by Heath. His love for her was all I knew and his pain. His pain of losing her. As she disappeared I felt his voice echoing in my head.'Remember……….'_ and that's when I woke up in my bed and realised what it meant.

'Im the reincarnation of Heath.' I whispered into the darkness. Then I got up, dressed myself and went to find my true love.

**  
Zoey's POV**

I got up early, I just couldn't sleep. I got dressed and slid out of the room with Stark still asleep. The sun had just gone down and I started to wander around the grounds again. I ended up in the same spot I had last night and sadness swarmed around me. I still remembered his arms around me, comforting me. I missed him already. I loved Heath, and always would, but this wasn't heath anymore. He's a whole new person. Awhile ago I thought I had gotten over the past and now it was back again. I remembered our goodbye and started to cry again. For all I know Simon could not even like me. I wouldn't pressure him. If he loves me he will come to me of his own accord.

A twig snapping alarmed me that someone was near. I peered into the dark and could see the faint outline of Simon. He walked up to me slowly and seemed somehow different. He soon stood only a step away from me.

'Hello Simon.' I said awkwardly. 'What are you doing up so early?' I said trying to play the part of the high priestess, considering he is a student.

'Well…. I couldn't sleep. I had a really weird dream.' He said standing In front of me. He sounded nervous and I silently wondered why .

'Oh…' I said like an idiot. What is wrong with me? I thought.

'Actually it has something to do with you. I don't know whether it was a dream or more a memory. It was about you and Heath.' As soon as he said his name I winced. I missed him too much. Then I started to process what he had said. A memory? I thought. Then I remembered my own memory of me as A-ya and I realised that he might have had the same thing happen to him.

'What was it about?' I asked anxious to hear whether he remembered something about my Heath.

'It was in the otherworld. Your goodbye with him. I knew I felt something when you were near me. Like I knew you. But I kept thinking how could I? Then I had the dream tonight.' He paused. 'How come you didn't mention I was him? That I was the one who hurt you and reminded you. You could have told me I was Heath.' he said. He looked like he had so many emotions flying through him. Anger, sadness, frustration and confusion were the most obvious ones. I waited awhile until he was calm and then I answered him.

'The reason I didn't tell you is because you are not him. You are Simon, a young fledgling of my house of night. You own his soul now. It is so different. Do you remember how I am A-ya reincarnated? I still had a choice whether I would be with Kalona. I choose not to and that was because I was a different person with my own free will.' I said just like a high priestess until a tear rolled down my cheek. 'I would not take away your free will.' He stood in front of me looking into my eyes when he answered me.

'He loved you so much and so do I, Zo. You and him were soul mates and so are you and I.' Then he lent down and kissed me. I was soon in his arms responding back. He broke the kiss but stayed so close to me. I could feel his warmth, the smell of home, like my Heath. Except he was my Simon now.

'I love you Zo. We were always meant to be together.' He said with so much love I felt tears roll down my cheak again. He held me to his chest and we stayed that way until I knew I had to go. I could feel Stark was awake. Suddenly I was in his head.

'Hey'. I said.

'Where have you been?' he yelled back at me. 'I was really staring to get worried'. He said. I could hear the hurt in his voice and the worry.

'I just took a walk' I said in defence. 'You should go visit the red house of night. Check in on Stevie Rae for me? Ok?'

'Yeah. Ok.' He said and I could feel him heading to his destination. It felt like he was being shaked. My head started to hurt as I pulled back into my own body. That's when I realised the shaking wasn't coming from Stark. Simon was shaking me.

'Zo?' He yelled at me.

'I m alright. Just a bit dizzy now.'

'Sorry, but you weren't answering' He said obviously really worried.

'Its alright. I was just talking to my warrior. You should probably head to class.' I said.

'Ok' He said heading off in the direction of his room. He turned and waved. 'See you soon.' I watched him start to fade and then I felt fear. The cold icy fear. I couldn't move, I was terrified and then I felt the sharp beaks rake against my skin. Suddenly I knew what it was. Kalonas sons were back in spirit form and they weren't happy. They were back for revenge.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guyz. Thx so much for your reviews! I was thinking about stopping this story but was excited to see you liked it! Heres the next chapter. Sorry it took so long, my computer had to be fixed. Anyway enjoy my story! Please review and tell me what you think. **

**Stark POV**

I was walking to the red house of night when I felt it. Fear, so much fear. I was rooted to the spot. I couldn't seem to move. Then I heard her scream and felt her pain. I pushed past the emotions that threatened to consume me and focused on my lady. I ran, not knowing where I was going only that Zoey was in trouble. The world blurred. Suddenly I saw her. I tried to reach out to her, to save her from the pain and fear, but she was surrounded in a wall of fire. I could smell the burnt feathers and screams of our enemies and then the fire disappeared and she fell. I caught her in my arms just before her head hit the ground. She was soaked in her own blood and I couldn't help but start crying. I could feel her pain and I felt her slipping away. She was giving up!

'No! Z don't give up. I need you. Please come back. I love you, Z. I can't live without you.' I felt her struggle within and then she opened her eyes. I could still feel death so close but she was fighting!

'I need blood,' she whispered.

I could barely hear her but I felt her need to survive as if it were my own. I knew what I had to do and in a second I cut my wrist and shoved it into her mouth. The pleasure I felt intoxicated me. My body was on fire, beautiful fire. I felt drawn to her and felt every cut and bruise on her body as if it was my own. I felt her pleasure and my own. It seemed to double and I moaned as she sucked on my arm. You would think after all this time we would have drunk from each other but neither of us was willing to drain the other_._ I wished we had sooner. I couldn't seem to let go. I hugged her to my chest as I felt myself drift away. She whimpered as I started to fade away. I knew she needed more to survive and I comforted her.

'Z I'm fine. It's okay. I'm just going to take a nap……' I whispered and then I left this world.

**Simons POV**

I went back to my room feeling unsettled. I felt like I loved her but I knew that it had to be a trick. Right? She had told me she would steal my heart but I couldn't shake the memory of heaths love for her. _No! I needed to focus on my true love. The only woman I have ever loved._ I thought_._ I fell onto my bed and waited until sleep took over me.

I was in a beautiful meadow. It smelled like spring and I could see the beautiful flowers springing to life.

'There you are my sweet.' I spun around at the sound of my loves beautiful voice.

'Hello Neferet.' I said.

**Stevie Rae POV**

I sat alone in my bedroom thinking about the old times where me and Zoey could just hang out and have fun together. Of course that was after the battle and we soon had to take on the responsibility of being a high priestess. A shock of pain went through my foot. I groaned and held my foot as if I had hurt my own.

'Shit! Can't Rephaim just not hurt himself for awhile? It's dang annoying!' I said out loud. I started to think about him and remembered how he had left me. So heartbroken over his evil father. Hatred built up inside of me. _Didn't he care about me a tiny bit? How could he leave me for 15 years? The only thing he was ever good for was his blood! _I started to remember that night I drank from him. His blood was like no other. I was lost in the memory of it and before I knew what was happening I was inside his brain.

_'Ewwww…!'_ I said in disgust as I looked out at what must be his apartment but was more like a garbage bin.

_'You think you would learn to clean after 15 years. It's a pig sty!' _I said.

_'Stevie Rae?_' he said confused and thinking he had probably imagined it.

_'No you didn't think it up. I'm here unfortunately. Well technically I'm not where ever you are I'm just in your head. Turns out 15 years doesn't cut off an imprint. At least not ours.'_ I said.

_'You're really here?'_ he said.

_'Yes I am. Though I think I'm going to have to get back... Well it was nice talking to ya! By the way can you not hurt yourself for awhile? It looks like I'm insane when I'm in class and no one sees me being hurt.'_ I said irritated.

_'I'm sorry. I didn't know that you felt it.'_ He said and suddenly he missed her laugh and the weird way she talked.

_'Okay well… bye'_ I said. I came back to my room and was back in my own head. I had heard his thoughts. _He really misses me! _For a second I was happy and then I remembered Dallas and knew I should ignore what's left of this weak imprint. I loved my vampire. He had stayed with me for 15 years. I needed to forget Rephaim and focus on the present. I decided to go see my vampire after his class. I loved him and wouldnt give him up for anything. Less likely a raven mocker who ignores me. _You think after i saved him from going into spirit form he would show some gratitude? _I pushed the thoughts out of my head and went to find my vampire.

**Hey. I would just like to thank the people who have reviewed! Thank you so much. I know its probaly weird having this many point of views but i needed to get some important info in there. Keep reviewing and let me know what you think! Ill post a new chapter soon.**


	4. Chapter 4

******Hey guyz! What do you think?  
Let me know and review. I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as i enjoyed writing it.  
Remember to review! You keep me writing. Enjoy!**

Rephaim POV

I couldn't get them out of my head. I could hear them screaming, I could see the fear in their eyes and I could remember my pleasure in torturing them. How could I have been so evil? I couldn't stand the memories. The memories of all the people I had killed. It tormented me every night and sometimes I felt like it was payback for all the things I did to them. It was fair in the end. All those lives I have taken from the world, how evil I was and how they suffered. It was only fair that I suffered now. Sometimes I dreamt of being killed or going back into spirit form. At least I couldn't hurt anyone and could get away from the pain. All the terrified faces of my victims replayed in my head. All the people who I had hurt. I wanted to kill myself right here in this dump. It would be a suitable place for one as evil as me. Or maybe a dumpster. I felt better contemplating my death. Knowing I could take away the pain just like that. I wonder whether I get an afterlife. I hope not. I don't want the memories anymore. I stared at the knife in front of me. It was just on top of the filthy stove that was in my lounge room. I looked around at my home for the past 15 years. I saw the filthy bed that lay in one corner and the old, rotten wood shelves that ran along the walls. There was a small bath tub on the other side of the room. My eyes returned to the knife. It would only take a couple of steps to reach it and in a couple of minutes my suffering would be gone. I went to walk to it when I stubbed my toe on the splintering coffee table. I screamed out in pain and then sat down, thinking how much of a wuss I had become.

_'Ewwww…!' _Could that be Stevie Rae? Her voice was so beautiful, even when she was exclaiming her disgust.

_'You think you would learn to clean after 15 years. It's a pig sty!' _She said. I couldn't believe I had forgotten about her.

_'Stevie Rae?_' I said confused and thinking I had probably imagined it.

_'No you didn't think it up. I'm here unfortunately. Well technically I'm not where ever you are I'm just in your head. Turns out 15 years doesn't cut off an imprint. At least not ours.'_ She said.

_'You're really here?'_ I said. I couldn't believe I was hearing her again. It had been too long.

_'Yes I am. Though I think I'm going to have to get back... Well it was nice talking to ya! By the way can you not hurt yourself for awhile? It looks like I'm insane when I'm in class and no one sees me being hurt.'_ She said, sounding irritated.

_'I'm sorry. I didn't know that you felt it.'_ I said and suddenly I missed her laugh and the weird way she talked.

_'Okay well… bye.'_ She said.

Guilt flushed through me as I realised I almost killed her. _How could I be so selfish? I almost killed her because of my own suffering. Well I guess suicide is out. What was I going to do? I couldn't hurt myself otherwise I would hurt her_. I remembered her smile and the day I met her. She had saved my life and I could never repay her. Sure I had saved hers but that only happened because of me. Now all I could repay her with is pain. I was stuck. I couldn't stand living like this. Suddenly I knew what I could do. I knew how much her goddess loved her, so maybe she could kill me without hurting her. _That is it! What was her name? Nyx. That is right._

'Nyx!' I yelled to the ceiling. 'I need your help.' I knew that my father was evil but it hurt so much knowing that. I knew now that his enemy had to be truly good. If she was an enemy of my evil father than she must be good. I knew how much she loved Stevie Rae and because of this she had to help me.

'Nyx! It's about Stevie Rae.' I knew I could never be forgiven so I could only hope she had enough compassion to kill me. Painful or not. Suddenly there was a flash of light and she stood in front of me. I could see the light radiating from her and knew she would help. She was shimmering, like a thousand diamonds.

'Why is it that you call me here? Old one?' Her words seemed to float in the air around me. She was very powerful and beautiful.

'I am imprinted with Stevie Rae and do not want to hurt her but I can't live like this anymore. Not with everything I have done. Please end my suffering without hurting her.' I knelt on my knees before her hoping she would be merciful.

'You are truly sorry for all that you have done?' she asked.

'Yes' I said trying in vain to stop the tears that were running down my cheeks.

'Very well. I cannot give to you what you truly desire. I cannot give you forgiveness from all the people you have hurt. That is a journey you have to take on your own. I know that you wish to leave this world and I will give you a choice. You may die, however i cannot stop Stevie Raes suffering, or you can learn to forgive yourself and suffer for your deeds. The second choice is a much harder path. You must choose now.'

My mind was swirling. I could end it all with a couple of words. Then Stevie raes face popped into my head. No i could never hurt her. I wouldn't cause another person to suffer by my hands. I looked up to the beautiful goddess and knew my answer. With a strong voice i answered her.

'I cannot hurt another life again. I choose the second choice. I choose what is right.'

'Very well my son. You have chosen my path. It is much harder than the path of evil but out of it you can find happiness.' Tears ran down my cheeks as i realised what she had just done. I was filled with joy. She had forgiven me. Me! The son of the one who tried to end all she held dear. She was a righteous goddess. She was right. It would be a long time before i forgave myself but by her words i felt a part was already healed. Suddenly she lent over and touched my forehead with the tip of her finger. My whole body tingled. I felt it to my very core. My face felt weird. It felt lighter and numb. She removed her finger and stood back.

'You must find Stevie rae and help her. A great danger is coming and you must protect her. I trust you, my son.'

My face was wet with tears of joy. She slowly faded away and i held my face in my hands. I couldn't believe what she had done. She had made me her son. I looked to the floor and suddenly saw something out of the corner of my eye. There was black tattoos all along my arm! Shock pulsated through me. She had marked me as her own. I couldn't get more happier. I ran to the mirror tilted on the rotted shelves and stared in shock. Not only was there a full moon of black and wings tattooed across my face but my beak was gone! Instead there was a mouth. Like what i saw on humans and vampires. I stared in disbelief. My finger raised to touch my mouth when i saw my full reflection. My wings!!!! I moved them and could feel their reaction. She had healed my wings. Suddenly I remembered her words. _'A great danger is coming and you must protect her'_ I felt a chill. Stevie Rae was in danger. I needed to stop being so vain and save her. I loved her and always would. I took one more look at my reflection and then i went to find my love.

**Hey guyz! What do you think?  
Let me know and review. I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as i enjoyed writing it.  
Remember to review! You keep me writing. Enjoy!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guyz. Thank you so much for reviewing. Here's an extra chapter. Im going on a school camp for a week so I wont be able to update for awhile. Hope you like it! Remember to review.**

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Stevie Rae POVI had just started to drift to sleep when I heard a knock. I got up to get the door and then heard it again. It was coming from the window. _Huh. That's weird. Probably a loose branch_, I thought. I went over to the window to check and opened the curtains. I stared at a beautiful black winged god. Fear shot through me. I couldn't move. I couldn't seem to speak. I was terrified to my very soul. 'Kalona, 'I whispered. I closed my eyes and muttered to myself.

'No. He's dead. We killed him. You're just dreaming. Wake up Stevie Rae.' I said trying to calm myself.

My thoughts were interrupted by another tap on the window. I opened my eyes and he was still there! I stumbled backwards. Tears ran down my face. He's really back. I knew that he would come for me but wouldn't he go to Zoey first? Unless he already has, I thought. I started to think about running but I knew he would get to me. I decided if I was going to go down, I would go down fighting. He started to tug on the window. I saw compassion and sadness in his eyes and felt sorry for him. _No! Snap out of it! This is Kalona. He is pure evil. _I took another step back and could see his mouth moving. I couldn't hear him through the glass. Suddenly the window came loose. I realised too late that I had left it open. I could be so stupid. I turned around and ran to the door. I knew he would be in front of me any second. Like I thought he was there in front of me. I closed my eyes as tears ran along my face.

'Please don't hurt me' I whispered.

'Stevie Rae. Please look at me. You're safe. Stevie Rae!' He said. He started shaking me by the shoulders. He sounded so sad. I shook my head. This is Kalona. I remembered my decision to fight and opened my eyes as my fist raised and connected with his face.

'Owwww!' We yelled simultaneously.

'Stevie Rae, could you stop and listen?' It's me, Rephaim.' He said. Just then I noticed the tattoos that ran along his face.

'I'm not an idiot, whoever you are.' I said. _I mean how stupid did he think I was?_ 'Last time I saw him he still had a beak and a broken wing.' I said, frustrated at this guy. I crossed my arms in front of my chest.

'Well, considering that you just punched me and felt it proves my point.' He said, obviously as frustrated as me.

'I still don't believe you' I said stubbornly.

'Fine' He said and then he pinched his arm with the other.

'Ow!' I said. A little blood trickled and sent shivers down my spine. It smelled so good. _Yep. Definitely Rephaim._ I thought. 'Okay, so now that we have that settled can you tell me how this happened? I asked.

'Well...I talked to Nyx and she marked me as her own.' He said. I looked at him to see if it was true and was shocked at my reaction. He was so hot! Those gorgeous eyes and dark hair. Two wings framed his face and wind-like swirls travelled down his neck. The feathers were all gone except on his wings and his body was muscular. I almost drooled. I snapped out of it and, still annoyed at my reaction, hugged my arms harder against my chest.

'So why are you here? I mean ya haven't cared for 15 years. What makes this difference?' I couldn't seem to stop myself. I was still hurt from him abandoning me. I could see the hurt reflected in his eyes straight away.

'I couldn't stay with you. I was a monster. All the things I had done.....' I could feel his pain and almost cried. I had to get control of this. Maybe I could put up a barrier with my element, like I did with Neferet.

'I'm imprinted to you. I will care about you no matter what you have done.' I said in a calm voice. I had just started to cool off.

'Nyx told me there was a great danger coming and to protect you. So it turns out that I might be staying for awhile.' He said.

A grin slowly came across his face as he stared at my cowboy boot PJ's. I blushed then I remembered the danger part.

'Wait, what danger?' I said suddenly feeling worried.

'I don't know. She just said a danger.' He said. He stepped close to me and took my face in his hands. My breath caught. He was so handsome. I stared into his deep eyes.

'You know, I have always seen humans and vampires kissing and always wondered what it was like. I guess now I have my chance.'

His lips were so close. I couldn't seem to resist him. In one small movement he swept me off my feet and bent to kiss me. His soft lips brushed mine. I was on fire. It soon went from a soft kiss to a more passionate one. I felt him moan and then he pulled away.

'Wow' he whispered.

'Well I didn't know I was that good.' I chuckled.

'Hmmm' he said in a rough voice. 'I'm not that sure. Shall I check again?' I giggled and then he lent over again and I was stuck in his embrace. He tasted so good. I had missed him for 15 years and now he comes back to me as a hot bird god. Suddenly Dallas's face shot into my mind. All the moments I had spent in his arms. The times he comforted me. I withdrew and looked back at my gorgeous man.

'I'm sorry.' I said. 'I have someone else. I will always be yours but he still deserves me. He stuck through 15 years with me and he deserves and has my love. 'I said. I was sad that I had to hurt him.

'Who issss he?' He hissed. I could see anger inside his eyes. He put me down and bunched up his fists. He turned back to me. 'Your mine!' He yelled.

'I told you that I was yours but I am also his.' I said ignoring his possessive glare. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. I turned around and opened it.

'Dallas!' I said. How could my world get any worse? Apparently I was about to face a great danger and my boyfriend was about to find out I had cheated on him with my imprinted bird god.

'I just came to let you know that Zoey is in the hospital. Kalona's sons attacked her. _Well Stevie Rae, there is your answer._ I thought silently.


	6. Hey!

Hey guyz. I still haven't had the chance to get this story running again but if any of u are evernight fans then I hav started Afterlife (the next book after hourglass). If you want to then you can read it. thx.


	7. hey again

Hey guyz. I was shocked to see you guyz are still reading my story. I had so many plans for it…. Then shit happened in my life and I eventually started a new story. Tho I think I might go back to this one for awhile.


	8. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone! I was shocked to see so many people liking my story so here is a quick update. I had already written this much better on another computer 2 times and lost the data so its not as good. Plus the fact it was written at 2 in the morning. I apoligize if it doesnt make much sense. I can only try. Thx carolyn. P.s. dont forget to review!**

_

**Starks POV**

I was surrounded. By ancient trees, their branches reaching towards me. Suffocating me. Where was I? Zoey. No. I couldn't have failed her. I promised I would never again. The trees swayed, their branches reaching closer. I felt so cold. Frozen to the bone. My Zoey. I had failed her. No! I wouldn't do it. I couldn't. Not after I promised. I will find her. I broke into a frenzied run. Not knowing where I was going. I could feel the sting of wind hitting my face. I couldn't stop. I had to find her. Protect her to the death. This strange place frightened me. The trees seemed to whisper, as if they told ancient tales. All seemed tragic, devastating. Their very structure, those ancient weeping willows, suggested such. I still ran. My heart feeling heavy. A tear slid down my face. I knew where I was. Where else could I be? I was in the otherworld. Z was gone. She was stuck on the opposite side. And after all I didn't want her here. Didn't I? No. Her house of night needed her, her friends, her students. Then it hit me, this was it. Eternity without my love. Never seeing her beautiful smile or smelling her lavender scent on my clothes. Never to feel her skin against mine. I broke then. A sob escaped from my chest as I stumbled to a stop. And then they didn't stop. I reached out, trying to hear something to distract me from my sorrow when I heard a voice. I jerked and then broke into a ran. As I got closer I realized that the other world wasn't all good and that I should be wary. I hid behind a tree and peered out into a meadow. A meadow which contained the last person I wanted to see. Neferet. Her voice sickly sweet as she called.

'Darling! Where are you? Ah finally. Come here sweetie. Do you have news for me?' I looked in the direction she was looking and was shocked to the bone. For there at the other side of the meadow, stood Simon. He walked forward towards her.

'Why didn't you tell me I was heaths reincarnation?' He asked with a frown. Neferet face stayed calm as she reached over and rubbed his arm. A shiver ran down my spine.

'I didn't want your feelings to be hurt sweetie. Now that we have that settled I need you to do something for me. Can you?' He looked at her with such adoration it made me sick.

'Yes. Anything my love.' He said.

'I need you to call to her. Use your connection to heath. Call to her in her dreams and she will come. Then I can finally be with you. Don't you want that sweetie? 'She said.

'Yes 'he said and then she kissed him. I turned away. Disgusted and terrified. She was going to trap z. using her own old love. And I was stuck here. I had to find a way back. Then I ran. Like before I didn't know where but a distant memory of a time long ago helped me. The time when I had followed z here. And then I would find my way back from there. To save Z before it's too late.


End file.
